Was bleibt
by Little Nadeshiko
Summary: Post HBP. Tod, Schuld und Trennung. Voldemort ist vernichtet, aber zu einem Preis, der Harry sein Ende bereiten wird. Währenddessen liegt eine Frau und Mutter im sterben. Was bleibt? Please R


Titel: Was bleibt.

A/N: Ihr werdet merken, dass Akzente in dieser One Shot ausgelassen wurden. Ich finde einfach, dass sie die Ernsthaftigkeit eines Dialoges durch übertrieben dargestellte Akzente verringert wird.

Das hier ist keine schöne Geschichte, es geht um Tod, Schuld und Trennung. Bitte lest sie und sagt mir, was ihr denkt.

-o-o-o-

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich niemals kennen gelernt", sagte sie plötzlich in die Stille des Raumes hinein.

Lange hatte keiner von ihnen gesprochen, die Stille im Raum wäre erdrückend gewesen, hätte nicht draußen vor der Tür ein reges Treiben geherrscht.

Viele Füße trappelten auf und ab, Stimmen drangen gedämpft durch die geschlossene Türe und wenn man ganz genau hinhörte, konnte man das Schleifen der langen Umhänge über den Boden hören.

Sie lag auf einem Bett in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes, die Bettwäsche war weiß und das Bettgestell war weiß, genauso wie ihr Nachthemd es war. Und all das passte sich perfekt an die sterile Weiße des Raumes an.

Einzig der leere Bilderrahmen über dem Bett, sie hatte in einem Wutanfall das Bild zerfetzt und es musste erst repariert werden, und die bronzenen Kerzenständer an den Wänden waren von anderer Farbe.

Er öffnete leicht den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, schloss ihn aber wieder, nachdem kein Ton daraus hervorkam.

Ein Grinsen zog sich über ihr Gesicht, verzerrte die ausgemergelten Wangen und die tiefen Augenringe in eine Grimasse des Todes.

„Erinnerst du dich, damals, bevor... Was hast du über das Leben gedacht, bevor du mich gekannt hast, Bill?"

Er sah erstaunt auf. In ihrem Herzen gab es einen heftigen Stich. Zum ersten Mal, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, blickte er ihr in Gesicht.

Er hatte sie umarmt, geküsst, festgehalten und ihre Hand gestreichelt. Stundenlang war er neben ihr gesessen und doch war er in Gedanken noch an einem Ort gewesen, den es nicht mehr gab.

Nein, die Vergangenheit war fort, sie war tot. Tot, tot... TOT!

„Bevor ich dich gekannt habe, da war mein Leben..."

„STOPP! Sag jetzt nicht leer, sinnlos, einsam oder verlassen! Wage es nicht, mir jetzt auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen!"

„Aber ich liebe d..."

Mit einem wütenden Kreischen setzte sie sich im Bett auf und schlug blind mit den Händen nach ihm.

Er fing ihre Schläge mühelos ab und zwang ihre Hände zurück auf die Bettdecke.

Resigniert schloss sie die Augen, lies sich zurück auf das Bett fallen und wandte das Gesicht von ihm ab.

„Du liebst mich nicht, du liebst etwas von mir, dass nicht mehr da ist."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich!"

Sie blickte hinauf zur Decke und beobachtete imaginäre Schattenspiele auf der weißen Oberfläche.

Der starke Kern in ihrem inneren war zerborsten. Übrig blieben winzig kleine Splitter, die sich in sie hineinbohrten.

Sie konnte sie sehen, all die Splitter, sie drangen immer weiter vor und das Blut begann zu fließen, zuerst ganz wenig, dann immer mehr.

Es war zu viel Blut, so viel Blut sollte nicht fließen. Hatte ein Mensch überhaupt so viel Blut? Warum hört es nicht auf? Hilf mir! Warum? Lass mich nicht alleine. Ich will kein Blut sehen. Rot, rubinrot, rot wie die Abenddämmerung, rot wie das Leben, rot wie die Liebe, rot wie deine verdammten Haare!

VERDAMMT!

Sie konnte wie aus der Entfernung spüren, wie ihr Körper sich in heftigen Krämpfen zusammenzog.

Sie hörte, wie einige Personen herbeigerannt kamen, es wurde laut, sie riefen, warum mussten sie rufen?

Dann hörte sie es. Sie schrie, es war so laut, dass sie es nicht gehört hatte.

Es war wie der Gesang einer Todesfee, so laut und schrill.

Doch nun, da sie es hören konnte, verwandelten sich die Schreie, sie verebbten, bis sie für einen Moment aussetzten.

Es gab einen atemlosen Moment Stille, bevor es mir aller Kraft aus ihr herausbrach:

„Ich WÜNSCHTE, ich hätte dich NIE kennen gelernt! Ich HASSE dich, ich HASSE dich, ich hasse es SO sehr, so sehr HASSE ich es... dass ich dich liebe..."

Voller Erleichterung hieß sie die Dunkelheit willkommen, die sie umschloss.

-o-o-o-

Harry ging langsam den Gang entlang. Überall um ihn herum flitzen die MediheilerInnen auf und ab, die Besucher drängten sich an die Wände, darauf bedacht nicht im Weg zu sein.

Es wurden immer noch Verletzte eingeliefert, viele von ihnen Bewusstlos, aber Tote waren es immer weniger.

Harry ging als einziger in der Mitte des Ganges, alle, Ärzte und Besucher zugleich, wichen ihm aus. Als ob ein unsichtbares Feld sich um ihn gelegt hätte und niemand in seine Nähe kommen könnte. Er wusste wie dieses Feld hieß.

Mord.

Und er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal vergelten. Es war die Wahrheit, er war ein Verbrecher und bloß, weil er die Gefahr Voldemort abgewendet hatte, bloß weil wie durch Zufall sein in Verzweiflung gerufenes „Nein!" und die Angst und Wut in ihm sich in seinem Zauberstab entladen hatten und er, blind von der Explosion unter Voldemorts Füßen, die er damit ausgelöst hatte, über den halbzerfetzten Körper gestolpert war und ihm sein Ende beschert hatte, bloß deswegen saß er jetzt nicht in einer miefenden Zelle, an deren Wänden der Schimmel wuchs, sondern war auf freiem Fuß und lebte abseits von der Gesellschaft in einem wunderschönen kleinen Haus im Norden Schottlands.

Trotzdem, er war kein Held. Er war es nie gewesen und auch nach seinem ach so heldenhaftem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord, war er es nicht geworden.

Harry starrte geradeaus, dort, mitten auf dem Gang, saß ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt. Sie saß dort auf dem Boden und sah Harry, der auf sie zukam, aufmerksam an, während sie mit ihrer Halskette spielte. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer, als er die braunen, unbändigen Locken und die großen haselnussbraunen Augen erblickte.

Ja, sie...

Sie war beides, sowohl Grund für seinen Sieg über Voldemort, als auch seinen Untergang. Hermione Granger hatte ihr Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld verloren. Zu den Füßen des Monsters, welches ihr wenige Sekunden später nachgefolgt war.

Harry drehte sich ruckartig um und begann schnellen Schrittes in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, von dem Kind wegzulaufen.

Er wollte nicht daran denken. Er wusste bis heute nicht, niemand wusste, ob die junge Hexe bereits tot gewesen war, als die Explosion sie zerfetzt hatte.

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, krallte sich mit den Händen in seinen Haaren fest und stieß einen kurzen, aber heftigen Schrei aus.

Genau so, hatte er auch über den Überresten seiner besten Freundin gestanden.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass alle Menschen in seinem Umkreis innegehalten hatten und ihn anstarrten. Er war ein weiteres Mal überwältigt von dem Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er hatte sie in den Tod laufen lassen, hatte sie womöglich auch umgebracht.

Aber nicht deswegen nannten sie ihn einen Mörder.

Nein, nicht, weil er schluchzend und schreiend über ihrem Körper zusammengebrochen war. Sondern weil er einen kurzen Moment später wieder aufgestanden und disappariert war.

Harry hatte ihm die Schuld gegeben. Er hatte Schuld an Sirius Tod gehabt, dann Dumbledore eigenhändig umgebracht und nun einen der wenigen wertvollen Menschen, die ihm noch übrig geblieben waren, wissentlich sterben lassen.

Harry war verdreckt und rachsüchtig an Severus Snapes Tür angekommen.

Der ehemalige Professor hatte nicht damit gerechnet, er war immer noch auf dem Schlachtfeld. Als Harry vor dem Haus gestanden hatte, war sein Geist ruhig geworden, regelrecht verstummt. Er hatte gewusst, er würde es tun, nur tat er es nicht in blindem Wahn, sondern in eiskalter Ruhe.

Feuer war aus seinem Zauberstab geflogen und er hatte zugesehen, wie die Flammen sich langsam durch das Haus gefressen hatten.

Die ganze Zeit war er seelenruhig dagestanden.

Erst, als er die verängstigten Schreie des Kindes vernommen hatte, das in Todesangst in dem Haus nach seinem Vater schrie, war Leben in ihn gekommen.

Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet und er hatte die süße Bitterkeit der Vergeltung in dem Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch vernommen.

Harry fiel auf die Knie.

Er wünschte, er könnte sich die Geruchsnerven auskratzen, dieser Geruch, der Geruch des Todes, der Schuld und des Verbrechens verschwand nicht mehr aus seiner Nase, er konnte ihn nicht vergessen.

-o-o-o-

Bill beobachtete gedankenverloren die Handtasche seiner Mutter, wie sie auf der Sessellehne hin und her schwang. Molly Weasley war wie der frische Wind eines warmen Morgens in das Krankenzimmer geweht, hatte ihm seine kleine Tochter aus dem Arm genommen und war sofort wieder aus dem Raum geflohen.

Obwohl er wusste, dass seine Mutter nur wieder gegangen war, weil ihr die Stimmung im Raum unangenehm war, war er ihr dankbar, hatte sie ihm doch damit die Möglichkeit gegeben auf die sanfte Bewegung der Handtasche zu starren und in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Es war beinahe todkomisch... Lange war Fleur krank gewesen, es hatte mit Amélies Geburt angefangen und war so lange schlechter geworden, bis er Tag und Nacht in St. Mungos an ihrem Bett gesessen hatte.

Damals war er fast wahnsinnig geworden, er hatte zu viel Zeit damit zugebracht auf den leeren Bilderrahmen über ihrem Bett zu starren. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass jemand da gewesen wäre, mit ihm.

Doch nun, da klar war, dass Fleur von diesem Bett nicht mehr aufstehen würde, kamen sie alle, jeder setzte sich mit bedrückter Miene auf den zweiten Besucherstuhl und betrachtete abwechselnd ihn und seine Frau, während sie ihn Wahrheit nur eine Tote und einen Witwer sahen und sich wünschten, wieder gehen zu können.

Aber ihr Gewissen ertrug es nicht. Sie konnten sie nicht abwenden, auch wenn es ihnen nichts bedeutete.

Am schlimmsten waren seine und Fleurs Familie, sie ließen ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen, wollten ihn trösten und festhalten, während er nur in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Fleur schien den Bezug zur Realität verloren zu haben, sie kreischte und fluchte vor sich hin, stieß französische Wörter aus, die Bill nicht verstand, dann wieder wurde sie still und blickte ihn unverwandt an, mit diesem Blick, der zu sagen schien, dass sie wusste, was er dachte, was er wollte und noch vielmehr, was er nicht mehr wollte, aber sich nicht zu sagen traute.

Und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Sag schon."

Bill wirbelte herum. Fleur schien vollkommen mit dem Bett verschmolzen zu sein, nur ihre Augen stierten noch starr aus der Fahlheit ihrer Haut heraus.

„Was soll ich sagen?"

„Unsere Situation war nicht gut."

Er schnaubte.

„Ach, und das findest du jetzt besser? Diese _Situation_ hier?"

„Sag es endlich. Sag mir was du denkst, was du in deinem Herzen verbirgst, weil es schlecht ist und falsch."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, was mein Herz fühlt."

„Nein, kleiner Billy ist unschuldig und das Opfer, er liegt hier, sterbenskrank und muss leiden, nicht wahr?

Aber Bill muss leiden, auch wenn nicht er es ist, den es in Krämpfen schüttelt und der sich verabschieden muss, von dieser Welt. Bill ist das Opfer."

„Ich kann dir nicht zusehen, wie du..."

Es schien sie zu amüsieren, wie er vor sich hinstammelte, es sah aus, als würde sie lachen wollen, nur war sie zu schwach.

Wie konnte sie es wagen ihn auszulachen?

„Du bist feige, mein Lieber. Ein kleiner Feigling. Aber ich liebe dich. Viel zu sehr, als gut für mich ist und deswegen erlaube ich dir zu gehen."

„Was soll heißen, du _erlaubst_ es mir? Ich kann gehen wann immer ich will! Und ich werde gehen, du kannst sehen wie du einsam und verlassen VERRECKST!"

Blind vor Wut stürmte er aus dem Raum und ließ die Tür gegen die Wand knallen.

Er drehte sich nicht um und konnte nicht sehen und hören, wie Fleur anfing zu lächeln und leise gen Himmel flüsterte: „Danke, dass er mich verlassen hat. Jetzt muss ich ihn nicht mehr verlassen... Danke."

-o-o-o-

Sie stand lange vor all den anderen auf dem Feld.

Die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen hatte sie sich gegen den Wind gelehnt und zugesehen wie das vergilbte Gras sich verzweifelt gegen die Naturgewalt sträubte.

Dann war irgendwann eine große Gruppe von Männern aufgetaucht, die die naturbelassene Wiese mit einigen wenigen eleganten Handbewegungen in eine gleichmäßige Fläche verwandelt hatten, die reihenweise von weißen Stühlen übersät war.

Vor diesen Reihen waren zwei kahle Stellen in all dem unnatürlichen Grün.

Ginny wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass im passenden Moment, nach den schwülstigen Reden der wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten ihres Landes, mit einem grellen Licht und melancholischer Musik zwei Grabsteine auf diesen Flächen auftauchen würden und von diesem Moment an Fleur Weasley und Harry Potter endgültig der Erde übergeben wären.

Eine einzelne Träne hatte sie vergossen, aber sie hatte Fleurs Tod lange kommen sehen und Harry schon vor langer Zeit verloren, damals, als sie noch zur Schule gegangen war.

Irgendwann war ihr Vater auf sie zugekommen und hatte sie zurück ins Haus gezerrt. Bald würden die Beamten des Ministeriums und die Reichen und Schönen der Zaubererwelt auftauchen.

Und bloß, weil sie die Familie der verstorbenen Frau und die Gefühlsfamilie des berühmten Harry Potter gewesen waren, wollte man sie dort noch lange nicht früher als nötig sehen.

Sie verstand nicht, wie all die Menschen in Großbritannien, die diesen Funken Magie in sich trugen, sich so blind und taub stellen konnten.

Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt und siegt. Ja, der Held der Nation, ein Vorbild, ein Kandidat für eine Schokofroschkarte.

Was war mit Harry Potter, verängstigtem Jungen, paranoider Gestalt, kaltblütigem Mörder und dem Harry Potter, der unter dem Gewicht von Ruhm und Schuld zusammengebrochen war.

Der Harry Potter, dessen leblosen Körper man im See von Hogwarts gefunden hatte.

Nicht, weil er gefallen war, aber weil die Gewichte an seinen Füßen, die mit seinem Zauberstab verschlossen worden waren, ihn unweigerlich in die Tiefe gezogen hatten.

Deswegen gab es die blinden, tauben Hexen und Zauberer die die Geschichte glauben wollten, in der Harry Potter, der tragische Held, schon als Baby von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, und-immer-noch-nicht-wird-obwohl-er-tot-ist, verflucht worden war. Und die Geschichte in der dieser Fluch seinem Leben ein Ende bereitete.

Stunden später, erst nachdem die prunkvollen Grabsteine unter großem Tamtam und herausgepressten Tränen aufgestellt worden waren, begann die eigentliche Trauerfeier.

Es durften nur die bleiben, die mit den Verstorbenen verwandt gewesen waren, oder die, die Harry auf seine Liste geschrieben hatte. Die Liste hatte man am Ufer des Sees neben seinem Zauberstab gefunden.

Zusammen mit einer Zeichnung von tausend Nadeln, die einen Körper zerstachen und zerstörten.

Nur Ginny, die einmal mit Harry gesprochen hatte, nachdem Voldemort vernichtet gewesen war, wusste, was diese Zeichnung bedeutete.

Snapes Kind war verbrannt, tausend kleine Messer hatten sich in seinen kleinen Körper gebohrt, als die Flammen es langsam aufgefressen hatten.

Harry Potter hatte sich ertränkt, im frühen Winter, wenn der See so kalt war, wie zu keiner anderen Jahreszeit und die eisige Kälte wie tausend kleine Nadeln auf den Körper einstach, der in ihr versank.

Es war seine Buße gewesen. Er hatte seine Schuld begleichen wollen und nur diesen Weg gesehen.

Es war nicht ihre Schuld, sie hatte versucht ihm Nahe zu sein, richtig?

Ginny hatte Amélie in den Armen, denn Bill und ihre Mutter waren beide in einer dunklen Spirale der Verzweiflung gefangen.

Sie beobachtete ihre Brüder.

Percy, Fred, George und Charlie sahen alle aus, als ob sie einen Teil ihres Selbst verloren hätten.

Ron schien vollkommen in sich gekehrt, er klammerte sich unbewusst an seinem Vater fest, der mit stoischer Miene auf die Szenerie vor ihm starrte.

Bill war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen.

Er hatte die letzten Wochen außer Landes verbracht und Ginny wusste, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte, weil Fleur in der Zwischenzeit unerwartet früh gestorben war.

Sie verstand nicht, warum er gegangen war, oder warum ihn ihr Tod trotzdem dermaßen überrascht hatte, aber sie hörte ihn Murmeln, wenn er nachts wach lag und sich bei seiner Frau zu entschuldigen versuchte.

Amélie regte sich in ihren Armen und versuchte zu ihrem Vater zu kommen.

Ginny folgte dem Wunsch des Mädchens und legte es in Bill Arme.

Er blickte mit rotverweinten Augen zu ihr auf, Ginny lächelte ihm zu und trat wieder einige Schritte zur Seite.

Sie blickte gedankenverloren über die kleine Menge von Trauergästen hinweg, über verkrampfte Mienen und verweinte Gesichter.

Solange, bis sie plötzlich etwas anderes sah.

Etwas abseits der Gruppe von Trauernden stand Severus Snape, wie immer in tiefes schwarz gekleidet und hatte den fröhlichsten Gesichtsausdruck den Ginny je auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Seine Augen schienen zu strahlen und seine Zähne standen in seinem zu einem Grinsen verzogenen Mund gelb gegen das Abendlicht.

Sie konnte sehen wie seine Hand zuckte, er wollte wahrscheinlich nichts lieber tun, als lachend und kreischend auf dem linken der beiden Gräber tanzen.

Da verschwand das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht des Mannes und er blickte abrupt zu ihr auf.

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und erst ein starker Windhauch, der ihr die Haare ins Gesicht blies, beendete den Kontakt.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder frei hatte, hatte er sich bereits einige Schritte entfernt.

Sie sah zu, wie sein Umhang sich im Wind aufbauschte.

Ein paar Meter entfernt blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und blickte ihr ein weiteres Mal in die Augen.

Ein weiteres schwaches Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel an und er neigte leicht den Kopf.

Ein Danke, ein Endlich, ein Jetzt ist es zu Ende.

Und Ginevra wusste was er sagen wollte und nickte leicht zurück.

-o-o-o-

Ende.


End file.
